


You Gave Me A Home (Family)

by Anonymous



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kirinmaru smiled as he saw the young married couple coming towards him. “Hey, your son in law is coming with your daughter.”Sesshoumaru’s brow twitched but he didn’t say anything. Did Kirinmaru really think he was blind? Of course, he could see Rin and Kohaku coming towards him.And he could also sense his brother and sister in law hiding in the bushes with his niece too.Why were these people so predictable?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kirinmaru/Sesshoumaru, Kohaku/Rin (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	You Gave Me A Home (Family)

Kohaku clenched his hands into fists and took a step forward. He had their blessings, he knew Lord Sesshoumaru trusted him to take care of his ward for life and treasure her, something which he will always do.

Still, that didn’t stop a chill running down his spine as he envisioned greeting Lord Sesshoumaru’s husband. That was the beast king himself, as strong as Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshoumaru’s father.

He would be a fool to not feel afraid when his wife had such powerful guardians/parental figures. He really couldn’t make a single mistake, ever.

Kohaku’s decision was taken from him when his wife wrapped her arms around his waist, snapping the twenty one year old from his musings.

“Rin!”

The eighteen year old girl smiled widely at her husband, “what are you doing, Kohaku? Weren’t we supposed to go and talk to Lord Kirinmaru and Lord Sesshoumaru?”

Kohaku sighed. Of course, his wife wasn’t scared of Lord Sesshoumaru or his husband, beast king of the east, Kirinmaru. She was as good as their blood daughter.

She had nothing to be scared of.

Kohaku smiled softly and nodded. “Sure, let’s go.”

Rin grinned widely and the newlyweds made their way to the large tree where Sesshoumaru and Kirinmaru were sitting against.

Kirinmaru smiled as he saw the young married couple coming towards him. “Hey, your son in law is coming with your daughter.”

Sesshoumaru’s brow twitched but he didn’t say anything. Did Kirinmaru really think he was blind? Of course, he could see Rin and Kohaku coming towards him.

And he could also sense his brother and sister in law hiding in the bushes with his (adorable) niece too.

Why were these people so predictable?

Did they seriously think he would let his precious ward marry some loser? Kohaku had been an honest, good boy and had turned into a wonderful man. He cares for Rin and adores her.

There can be no better man for the child he’d watched over since she was 7.

“Hmm.”

Kirinmaru let out a snort before turning and flicking his beloved on the nose. “I know your vocabulary is very good, use some damn words to greet your son in law and newly married daughter.”

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to say something cutting to his husband but resisted. Kirinmaru took pleasure in teasing him.

And if he was being honest, he liked the man doing that.

He was the only one who could do that.

“Lord Sesshoumaru, did you enjoy the fruits you ate at the wedding?” Rin asked excitedly, “Lord Inuyasha, Lord Jaken and I gathered them ourselves from the best fields.”

Sesshoumaru looked warily at his vassal who was sitting at some distance, wondering how the green frog failed to mention he was loitering with his brother and ward. No wonder he was shaking now. Well, he knew Jaken had taken a liking to his niece too.

His eyebrow twitched when he heard Inuyasha exclaim loudly from the bushes, the giggles and snickers of his 5 year old daughter and wife mixing in with his. “Rin, you are such a traitor! You said you wouldn’t tell the idiot I helped.”

Sesshoumaru turned back to Rin and nodded. “I did. They were wonderful.”

Kirinmaru rested his chin on his palm and watched in amusement as his stoic husband had a chat with the demon slayer and his wife.

Life with Sesshoumaru was never dull. Because of him he’d managed to meet wonderful people.

His best friend’s younger son, Inuyasha, was a delight to talk to. He, his wife, the revered priestess, Kagome and their lovely child, Moroha were truly the best family he could ever ask for.

Not to mention seeing his best friend’s blood revive in Moroha and see her turn into a full-fledged demon for the night with purple markings like his dear friend Touga always made him feel nostalgic. It reminded him of the days he spent with Inu no Taishou and his dear wife, Izayoi.

Those had been good days.

Kirinmaru blinked in confusion when he again heard his name. He snapped out of his musings and turned to look at Kohaku who seemed to be alone now. Rin had went off to cuddle her babysitter it seems.

“Yes, Kohaku?”

Kohaku took a deep breath before speaking. “I just want to say—”

Sesshoumaru would have sighed if he could do so in public. The young man really didn’t need to be scared of him or his husband. Both he and Kirinmaru knew he loved Rin as much as she loved him. That was enough for both of them.

Kohaku sneaked a glance at Sesshoumaru who finally took pity on the young boy and raised his hand. “He knows how much Rin and you care for each other, Kohaku.” His eyes softened as he saw the way Kohaku’s shoulders relaxed. “You needn’t worry about anything.”

Kirinmaru’s eyes widened as he heard Sesshoumaru. So, that was what was bothering the kid? He was afraid of him? Well, he is the beast king, some level of fear needs to be there, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are the only exceptions.

But did the young man really think he would, what, threaten him?

Lame. Only people who are losers get threatened by in laws. Honest, wonderful people like Kohaku don’t.

“Demon slayer Kohaku.” Kohaku whipped his head to meet Kirinmaru’s green gaze. It was still baffling that the man never took off his bone mask in front of them. “You have my blessings. Always. Be happy with your wife forever.”

All the tension left Kohaku as he heard that. He smiled brightly before responding. “Thank you. I will always protect Rin. That’s a promise. ”

Sesshoumaru nodded. “Of course you will, Kohaku. You are the boy my ward chose for herself after all.”

Kohaku gave a grateful smile to the two men before going in the same direction as his wife.

Kirinmaru saw Kohaku leave with a fond smile on his face before turning to the bushes. Now, it was time for fun.

“You can come out now, Inuyasha. I know you, Kagome and Moroha are dying to talk to me again.”

Inuyasha let out a snort as he kicked the bushes and stepped out into the clearing. “As if, old man. Keep on dreaming.”

Kagome who was holding Moroha in her arms grinned sheepishly. “You knew we were there?”

Sesshoumaru snorted. “You are married to my brother and you are still asking this?”

Inuyasha turned slightly red as he heard Sesshoumaru. Damn, him!

Before the adults could talk, Moroha started fussing in her mother’s arms. Kagome smiled gently and let her down. The five year old quickly ran to her uncles one of whom had his arms open for her.

“Come here, you precious child," Kirinmaru said as he gathered Moroha in his arms and ruffled her hair, making the child giggle.

Sesshoumaru tried. He really tried.

He still ended up smiling slightly as he saw his beloved holding his niece in his arms.

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged a glance as they saw the usually cold man grin slightly. They knew Sesshoumaru had changed, it was still surprising to see him showing emotions.

“How are you, princess?”

Moroha turned to Sesshoumaru and grinned. “I am good, uncle.”

Sesshoumaru nodded. “Are you giving your parents trouble?”

Moroha shook her head vehemently. “No, not at all.”

Sesshoumaru lifted his hand to caress her head. “Good, that’s what I expect from my niece.”

Moroha tilted her head and looked at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes. “Does that mean we’ll go flying again?”

Sesshoumaru nodded. “Of course.”

Moroha whooped before turning to Kirinmaru. “Now, it’s your turn to keep your promise.”

Kirinmaru grinned. “Oh, what would that be?”

Moroha pointed at the bone mask. “Take it off. We are your family.” She grinned brightly. “We wanna see your face too like uncle Sesshoumaru.”

Inuyasha and Kagome’s eyes widened as they heard that. Yes, Sesshoumaru had a soft spot for children that was clear from his relationship with Rin, Kohaku and their daughter. Sometimes he even brought gifts for Shippo and Miroku and Sango’s children.

Still, even if Kirinmaru was technically their family, neither of them were brave enough to ask the beast king to take off his mask. 

Kirinmaru chuckled. “Anything for you, Moroha, granddaughter of my best friend.”

Kirinmaru gently laid Moroha in Sesshoumaru’s lap before taking off the mask.

Inuyasha and Kagome’s eyes widened as they took in the handsome man in front of them. Was it even a surprise the man was incredibly good looking? Sesshoumaru was vain as fuck. Of course, he would only choose a very handsome man as his husband.

“You are very handsome,” Moroha proclaimed loudly. “Worthy of my uncle.”

Kirinmaru laughed as he ruffled her hair, “thank you for your seal of approval.”

Kagome and Inuyasha pursed their lips to hide their grins as they saw Sesshoumaru turning away, trying very hard to look unaffected by his niece’s words.

When Rin and Kohaku came back with Jaken later, they were shocked to see Kirinmaru without his bone mask.

Rin couldn’t stop gushing about her guardians, saying quite proudly how lucky she was to call them her family.

Jaken was looking at his two masters in awe. Well, of course Lord Sesshoumaru’s revered husband had to be one of the finest looking men. His Lord would only choose the best for himself.

As the day passed everyone bid goodbye to the two demons with Jaken hesitatingly asking to stay behind so he could chat and (play) with the kids.

Kirinmaru watched the loyal but funny kappa run to Kohaku and Rin’s hut and again wondered how he came to be so content.

“You are married to me,” Sesshoumaru said suddenly, drawing Kirinmaru out of his musings. The maroon haired man turned to look at his husband whose eyes again had that soft expression in them he only saw sometimes. “Of course, you’ll be happy.”

Kirinmaru smiled softly before tugging Sesshoumaru forward and gently brushing their foreheads. He heard Sesshoumaru’s heart rate increase and grinned.

Yes, Sesshoumaru has made him happy beyond belief. He has given him everything, his undying love, a sweet daughter like Rin, a wonderful son in law like Kohaku, a lovely niece like Moroha and two loving, caring in laws like Inuyasha and Kagome.

His best friend should be happy in after life seeing him and his sons living such a good life.

_Bonus:_

Moroha looked curiously at the fluff that was trailing behind her uncle. Could she touch it? She wanted to. But could she?

“Um.”

Sesshoumaru tilted his head in question, “yes, Moroha?”

“Can I touch your fur?”

Inuyasha spat out the water he’d just drank, while Kagome’s eyes widened in shock at her daughter’s bravery. 

“Moroha!” Inuyasha exclaimed loudly.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened. Of course, Inuyasha was brave, his sister in law was brave. He was brave. Their father was brave.

Was it any surprise this four year old was brave too?

“Yes. You can.”

Inuyasha and Kagome’s jaw dropped at hearing Sesshoumaru’s answer.

“What?!”

“Seriously, are you Inuyasha’s brother or someone else?” Kagome asked, wondering if this was another Naraku lookalike demon near her child.

Sesshoumaru sneered and picked up Moroha. “Your uncle can take you to flying too.” He smirked at his brother and sister in law. “Something your parents can’t do.”

“You bastard!” Inuyasha yelled as Kagome watched in bewilderment Sesshoumaru gently cradling his niece as if she was a precious being.

Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha and Kagome and took off for the skies.

Teasing his little brother will never get old.

Kirinmaru couldn’t stop laughing as Sesshoumaru told him about his visit.

“You really do love your brother, don’t you?”

Sesshoumaru sighed as he felt Kirinmaru’s hands run through his hair. “I made many mistakes. Leaving him alone as a child after his mother passed away was the greatest.” His eyes hardened. “I won’t do that to my niece.”

Kirinmaru smiled as he continued to play with his husband’s hair. “Damn, every day you say something that makes me fall for you even more.”

Sesshoumaru leaned back and met the green gaze of his love. “That’s a good thing. Isn’t it?”

Kirinmaru smiled softly as he drew Sesshoumaru in for a kiss. “The best, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a fic for Inuyasha, I didn’t even read any since I see Sesshoumaru as asexual, always have and always will. 
> 
> All of my fav couples got their happy ending. Inuyasha had a HEA. 
> 
> I don’t know this monstrous, vile, creepy sequel. It’s disgusting, it ruined one of my favourite characters and turned him into a full-fledged monster. 
> 
> This sequel is a stain on Inuyasha, nothing else.
> 
> I didn’t even want to write this since I can’t even look at Sesshoumaru anymore without feeling utter disgust. 
> 
> I only wrote this because of my fond memories of this series. I saw this anime as a child and I loved it. This show turned the self-less love of a cold demon for a child into something sick and perverted. 
> 
> Also, Moroha in the fic isn't like the one in show. She cares for her parents and loves them, unlike the comic relief who brushes off her wonderful parents mention. I really can’t believe a child of Inuyasha and Kagome is being sidelined and straight up insulted for a bunch of dumb Mary Sue OC’s.


End file.
